rsrebornfandomcom-20200214-history
Edgeville
Edgeville is a small town located at the border of the Wilderness available to free players. In the early development of RuneScape Classic, Edgeville only had empty buildings. It was commonly referred to as 'Ghost Town' until items were placed in the building and was given an official name, Edgeville. Edgeville is also a popular town to trade 'Player Killing'-related items. This includes sharks, various potions, Dragon weapons, and other combat related items. It is also the bank used by players training Runecrafting via the Abyss. Edgeville is also popular with high levelled members who own several amulets of glory, as it is the fastest bank to get to via a teleport. Travel * Edgeville can be entered from the north from the Wilderness, from the east from the plot of land north of Varrock, and from the south by Barbarian Village. * The amulet of glory can be used to teleport just outside the bank. * Fairy ring code DKR is just across the river. * The Canoe Station is just across the river. * Edgeville and other teleports in or near the wilderness can be accessed using Ancient Magicks. There are some guards near the eastern part of the town, but they are not aggressive. However, skeletons are north of the town in the Wilderness and may enter into the city. These skeletons are aggressive, so players should beware of them. Near the skeletons is also the entrance to the abyss. Banks Edgeville only has one bank. It is in the very centre of the town. However, it is not as popular as Varrock's or Falador's banks. Edgeville's bank is full of PK'ers, so it is a great place to sell foods from cooking, and other common pking goods. It is also popular with higher level players who own several amulets of glory as it is currently the quickest bank to get to via a teleport - very slightly better than the glory teleport to Draynor, and about the same as a ring of dueling to Castle Wars bank but without the cost of the ring. Stores Edgeville only has two stores. One is a general store. However, it is not as popular as Varrock's or Falador's general stores. The general store has two floors. The first floor has the people players can trade while the second floor has a range which can be used for cooking. However, because of Edgeville being so close to the Wilderness, not many people go to the general store. Rarely is anything of value sold to it. The next store is at the north end of the town. The shopkeeper, Oziach, will sell you Rune Platebodies and Green dragonhide Bodies if you've completed the Dragon Slayer quest. However, they are quite expensive and would be better off bought from a player. Trees Edgeville has two great yew trees just a little south of the bank in a destroyed building. Because of the trees being so close to the bank, many players like to cut these yew trees and transport them quickly to the bank when their inventory is full and repeat. There is also a willow tree east of the bank, at the river bank but few players ever cut it Dungeons Edgeville has a dungeon entrance right beside the yew trees in the destroyed building. It is an underground dungeon and is home to a variety of monsters, including skeletons, hobgoblins, zombies, and Hill Giants. The giants' lair had been expanded by Jagex several times over the years. The giants' lair is often full of players fighting hill giants because of the giants' drop, which include big bones. Low level players are often advised to stay away from this dungeon. There is also a mid-size mine at the center of the dungeon and it is guarded by level 25 skeleton, bothering mid and low level players. This mine contains adamantite, mithril, silver, coal and iron. Quests * Dragon Slayer - In Dragon Slayer, players must talk to Oziach after they have started the quest in the Champions Guild. Oziach is located west of Edgeville. * Garden of Tranquility - The player must throw their Ring of Charos down the well in Edgeville in order to progress with the quest. * Recipe for Disaster - the house to the west of the bank features heavily in the Evil Dave section of the quest. Miscellaneous Ranges: Edgeville has a range and a stove, which are basically the same. The range is on the second floor of the general store and the stove is in the small house west of the bank. The stove is very close to the bank, so it's a great place to withdraw food, cook it on the stove, deposit it in the bank, and repeat. Water Sources: Players can obtain water from a well with a bucket west of the bank or from a sink in the small house west of the bank. Jail: Players can fight the Guards at this Jail. The jail also has a respawn iron mace. The witch in the jail cell can make players respawn in Edgeville for a one-time fee of 5,000,000 coins. Leather gloves spawn just outside the bank.